Bayushi Shoju
Bayushi Shoju, O Mais Dedicado, O Mestre dos Segredos, entre outros títulos conhecidos e desconhecidos é o Daimyô dos Bayushi e o Campeão do Clã Escorpião. Legend of the Five Rings: The Card Game Aparência Shoju traja uma máscara de oni escarlate, com presas chifres, vestindo também opulentas sedas vermelhas e pretas. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari MurdockSeu braço direito é murcho desde o nascimento, e poderosas poções da Família Shosuro lhe dão força e flexibilidade.The World, A Stage, by D. G. Laderoute Campeão do Escorpião Família Bayushi Aramoro é seu meio irmão. Após Shoju ser escolhido como o campeão do clã, ele anunciou seu casamento com Bayushi Kachiko, A Simple Test, by Mari Murdock assim se casando com a mulher mais desejada de Rokugan. O casal teve um filho, Bayushi Dairu. Shoju confiava o bastante em sua esposa para aceitar o relacionamento dela com a filha do antigo Campeão do Clã Garça, Doji Hotaru, amante de Kachiko. Black and White, by D.G. Laderoute O casamento deles não foi por amor, conveniência ou posto. Foi um casamento por poder. Ele, um feroz gênio estrategista, e ela, uma brilhante arquiteta política. Como dois dos mais formidáveis Escorpião nascidos na última geração, foram unidos pelo clã na esperança de que suas forças combinadas fariam o Escorpião ascender como uma onda oculta até o ápice do Império. Behind the Empty Throne, by Mari Murdock Amigo Íntimo do Imperador Shoju é um amigo confiável de seu Lorde, o Imperador Hantei XXXVIII, e sua esposa Bayushi Kachiko é a Conselheira Imperial. O Escorpião mantém uma tênue aliança com o líder do Clã Leão, Akodo Arasou, contra seu inimigo em comum, o Clã Garça. Domínio da Corte Shoju escolheu um samurai da família Yogo para garantir que o Escorpião permanecesse leal ao Imperador, ao invés de ficar cada vez mais ambicioso e encorajado por sua posição de destaque e domínio sobre a corte. O Yogo escolhido estaria disposto a sacrificar tudo e todos para realizar seu dever. Tales from the Winter Court (Worlds 2018 storyline result) Regente imperial Anúncio da Abdicação do Imperador O Príncipe da Coroa, Hantei Sotorii, era arrogante e voluntarioso, podendo até mesmo ser cruel, também possuindo uma escuridão dentro de si, uma sombra sobre sua alma. O Imperador acreditava que Sotorii não estava pronto para se sentar ao trono e que nunca estaria. Após ponderar a questão Toturi, o Imperador promulgou um Édito Imperial nomeando seu filho mais novo, Hantei Daisetsu, como seu herdeiro, ao invés do irmão mais velho. Idoso e enfermiço, o Imperador logo iria abdicar do trono e se aposentar, passando o trono para Daisetsu. E já que ele não era maior de idade, iria ascender como Imperador sob a tutela de um Regente Imperial, Bayushi Shoju. Tiger Stalks His Prey, by D. G. Laderoute Hantei Jodan ponderou com Shoju sobre sua decisão, e o evento que levou a ela, o duelo entre os filhos do Imperador, em que o filho de Shoju, Dairu, participou como campeão de Hantei Daisetsu. Children of the Empire Part I, by D. G. Laderoute A Morte do Imperador Quando Shoju foi alertado por sua esposa de que o Hantei havia morrido, assassinado pelo seu filho Sotorii com a espada ancestral dos Hantei, ele irrompeu em fúria. Hantei Jodan estava morto, assassinado pelo seu próprio filho, o Príncipe Herdeiro de Rokugan, às vésperas da proclamação do édito que anunciava a abdicação do Imperador, nomeando Daisetsu como seu herdeiro e Shoju como Sesshô, o Regente Imperial. Kachiko levou com ela o édito, ao invés de entregá-lo para ser protegido pelo Campeão de Esmeralda, Akodo Toturi, que desaparecera. Sua esposa confessou haver tramado para manter Sotorii como Príncipe herdeiro nas horas atrozes após o assassinato, ao invés de seguir os desejos do finado Imperador, esperando poder chantagear o novo Imperador para que ele seguisse os desejos do Escorpião. Shoju ordenou que Daisetsu fosse encontrado e levado à sua presença. Ela deixou Otosan Uchi, indo para Toshi Ranbo na companhia da Guarda de Elite Bayushi. Shoju instruiu o Magistrado-chefe Bayushi Yojiro sobre as condições para ela ficar: condições que a impediriam de prejudicar ainda mais o dever de Shoju. Behind the Empty Throne, by Mari Murdock Assumindo o Comando Na ausência de Toturi, que desaparecera, a Campeã de Esmeralda interina Agasha Sumiko proclamou Shoju como Regente, e deu a ele o comando sobre o recém-chegado Exército da Onda Crescente. Seu primeiro comando como regente foi dar a Clã Caranguejo o controle sobre as minas de jade em Toshi Ranbo para ajudá-los nos esforços contra as Terras Sombrias. O édito também indicava que o Príncipe Sotorii deveria abdicar do trono, mas essa parte foi postergada a pedido de Shoju. Categoria:Líderes do Clã Escorpião Categoria:Membros do Clã Escorpião Categoria:Líderes Imperiais